


Blooming Love

by meganhana08



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran broke up with Sakura with no explanation. Sakura is hurt by the fact that the guy she feel in love years ago leaves her. While crying in the park a certain sorcerer see her fallen tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a warm April spring day, the wind blew lightly through an auburn girl hair. She sat on the swings waiting for her number one person to come to her. The girl's cell phone rang and the caller id said, Syaoran Li. "Syaoran, where are you?"

"I'm sorry." He said

"Where are you?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Nani?"

"I've fell out of love with you."

She gasped, she felt like her heart stopped beating, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go; I'm going back to Hong Kong." Then he hung up the phone.

She sat there, staring at the phone in her hands 'Is there something wrong with me?' She placed her face on her hands and broke down crying. That how he found her. He was walking trying to clear his head, it's been weeks since they broke up but still he was brokenhearted, which is why he was in Japan. England held too many memories. As he was walking he heard distinct sobs and when he looked up he saw her. Sakura. Tears streaming down her face, his heart broke for her, he never like it when he saw her cry, no one did. She was the type of person that had too good of a heart, she deserved to always have a smile on her face. Those were the reasons why the once powerful sorcerer Clow Reed picked her to be mistress of the cards. He, the reincarnation of the sorcerer, was not disappointed in the least. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Eriol? What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to come back." He smiled. Sakura smiled back but it was obvious that it was forced. "What's wrong?" He said kneeling in front of her.

"Syaoran broke up with me and then he said that he going back to home." She said looking down.

Eriol stared at her, he would have never imagined that Syaoran would ever do something like that. "When did he do this?"

"Just a few minutes ago, on the phone. He said he fell out of love with me." She cried.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"I guess I've should have seen it coming, during the past few months, he has been acting different, distant in a way. I knew something was wrong but I denied it and now it's obviously confirmed."

"I know you feel."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Kaho broke up with me a few weeks ago. This is why I'm here." Sakura gasped. "She said that the sparks were no longer there. I wanted to deny it but after a while I realized that she was right."

"Seems we both have been denying our feelings." Sakura said and Eriol nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Eriol suggested and Sakura smiled, a real smile, and got up from the swing and they walked to the ice cream parlor. "Sakura-chan, I know that Syaoran will have a special place in your heart but believe me when I say that maybe it for the best."

Sakura looked at Eriol, "What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself that Syaoran was distant from you and you don't want to be in a one sided love cause then you both will be unhappy."

"I guess you're right and I already was unhappy when Syaoran was acting strange towards me. Maybe I should move forward."

"Wonderful Sakura-chan, you're doing a lot better than I was."

"How were you?"

"Horrible, I was practically in a bad mood all time, Spinel and Nakuru got sick of my attitude and threatened to kick me out of the house. After a while my mood got better, I would probably would have been better faster if I had just accepted the truth."

"Such good guardians you have." Sakura laughed.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how your guardians will take the news."

"Kero-chan will probably try to find and kill Syaoran, Yue and Yukito will probably threaten him to stay away or glare at him, and I know that Onii-chan will probably join Kero-chan."

Eriol laughed at the thought and Sakura couldn't help but join him in his laughter. They stopped and stared at each other and then reality hit and they both turned away blushing. "I think we're almost there." 'Since when do I blush around Sakura?'

"Okay." 'Since when do I blush around Eriol? Alright I did when I was younger but that was different. Wasn't it?'

They entered the store and Eriol brought two bowls of ice cream though Sakura protested about the payment. They sat down at the table by the window and started eating. Eriol looked up at his ice cream and took a look at Sakura. Once short haired she now had long curly brown hair that reached her elbows. Her emerald eyes seem to shine brighter than it did before. Her skin was a beautiful tanned color that looked like it was kissed by the sun. Though corny it was the perfect analogy to compliment her skin. She looked to have a killer body that would make any man stop and stare, not that he stared. She grew a little taller but was still shorter compared to her father and brother. Her beautiful aura still had the presence of purity but with age the once pink color turned violet. Her magical powers and abilities seemed too advance for her and usually a person will go crazy with power but not her, her kind heart wouldn't allow, but he suspected that she may have had her dark moments. Realizing that he was staring to long he looked back at his ice cream.

At that moment Sakura then took a peek at Eriol. His hair was now a dark blue color, his gray eyes seemed hotter to Sakura, and his glass seem to compliment his eyes. Within time he grew taller than her but not as tall as her Onii-chan. He seemed to have worked out a lot not that she noticed or anything. He still had a mature and mysterious air with him and he still seems to express that maturity and stun many people but he still had the twisted humor of Clow Reed in him making him seem more dangerous than he really is. Though he acted too serious for life he had a comical side to him that Sakura loved to see. Embarrassed by what she was thinking, she went back to eating her ice cream. They finished their ice cream and left the store. They walked in silence but they both took peeks at each other, and blushed when caught then they looked away. They made it to Sakura house and Eriol followed her up the steps.

"Thanks for everything, Eriol-kun."

"It was my pleasure, Sakura-chan." Eriol said and Sakura took a step forward and kissed his cheeks, then walked inside the house. Eriol stood there grinning and then he put his hand over where Sakura kissed and sighed happily. He took one more look at the house then walked to his house, smiling like an idiot.

Sakura inside the house leaned against the door, 'What possessed me to do that?' She walked inside to see Toya and Yukito in the living room watching a movie (AN: still friends, it not that I'm against it, it's just that I like it when they are best friends). Fujitaka was on a week trip and was to arrive on the following Tuesday afternoon. Yue and Kero came down the stairs seeing that Sakura was now home. Three years ago, she decided to separate Yukito and Yue, being that it was hard for Yue to be a guardian when Yukito was busy with school and work. Toya and Yukito had their own apartment but came over whenever her father was out of town. Yue now sleeps in Toya rooms.

She sat down at the couch in the living, and Kero sat on her lap while Yue stood behind her leaning against the wall.

"So how your date with the gaki?" Toya asked

"We didn't go on a date." Sakura said. 'I have to tell them sometime'

"Then where did the two of you go?"

"We didn't go anywhere. I waited for him at the park but Syaoran called me and broke up with me." The room was silent except for the TV.

"HE DID WHAT?!" They all yelled after they recovered

"He broke up with me." Sakura repeated

"When I get my hands on that gaki…" Toya began cracking his knuckles.

"He's not in Japan anymore; he went back to Hong Kong." Sakura answered

"He better has left or else I would have burned his sorry behind." Kero growled

Yue looked at Sakura, "You seem okay with this."

"I was upset about it then Eriol came cheered me up and I decided to move on."

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan. Wait Eriol here?" Yukito said

"Hai, he came back. But yeah, I've decided that I'll move on after I send the SHOT card after him." Sakura smiled. Yukito and Yue sweat dropped while Kero and Toya agreed with Sakura plans. "You know I'm just kidding right?"

Toya and Kero looked disappointed. "Aww I really thought she was going to use it on him." Kero pouted.

"The cards were not made for revenge." Yue said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kero muttered to his little brother.

"So you were out with Eriol all this time?" Yukito asked

"Yeah, after we talked, Eriol brought me some ice cream then walked me home."

"How kind of him."

"Yeah, I'm going upstairs." She said and then she walked up stairs.

"Next time I see that brat, I'm going all beast on him." Kero said while Toya smiled and two started to make plans for the next time they saw Syaoran. Yukito and Yue sweat dropped.

"I'm glad Sakura-chan has moved on from Li."

"Me as well." Yue agreed

Upstairs in her room, Sakura called Tomoyo.

"Moshi moshi?" Tomoyo voiced said

"Tomoyo, its Sakura."

"Hey girly. What up?"

"Syaoran broke up with me." The line went quiet for a minute.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"He broke up with me." Sakura repeated

"What hell would he brake up with you?"

"He said that he doesn't love me anymore."

"When I see Li-kun again I'm going to-"

"He left Japan, and he's going back home."

"He better or else I would have killed him for hurting you like that."

"Get in line; Onii-chan and Kero-chan want to kill him as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they are making plans to do so." Sakura laughed

"You are taking this very well, Sakura-chan."

"I was upset but Eriol comforted me."

"Eriol? I haven't seen him in years. He's here in Japan?"

"Yeah, it's because Kaho broke up with him."

"Has the world gone mad?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked when he told me too."

"So do you well better?"

"Hai, I do. Truthfully Syaoran has been acting distant from me for months but I denied thinking that it was something major. Eriol told me that's best to move on and I agree."

"I'm glad, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed, "Tomoyo-chan can I ask you something?"

"Yes, I'll help you murder Li; with the cards it will be simple."

"No, Tomoyo, I will not kill Syaoran or use the cards to do it."

Tomoyo sighed, "Fine, what the question?"

"Have you ever noticed how cute Eriol seems?"

"I guess he's cute but that was in elementary school. After all it's years since I've seen him. Does he seem cute to you?"

"Yeah." Sakura laughed nervously. "He's also grown taller, taller than Syaoran but not as tall as Onii-chan."

"Really?" Then Tomoyo gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked

"You're falling for Eriol aren't you?"

"No, I was just asking a question." 'Am I?'

"It's okay if you do Sakura; it's not like your cheating or anything. But be careful after all your baka exboyfriend broke up with you."

"Why would need to be careful?"

"You're newly single, so you will be on the rebound, since Eriol comforted may start to like him in a romantic way but it can go as quickly as it came." Sakura sighed. "Or this can be the beginning of a new romance."

"I get it, Tomoyo."

"Good, now if you can excuse me, I have someone to murder." And Tomoyo hung up. Sakura knows Tomoyo won't really kill Syaoran, but that's not the same as her brother and Kero.

Sakura phone rang and she saw it was Eriol, "Moshi moshi."

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey, what up?"

"I was checking to see how things are with you. Did you tell your brother?"

"Hai, like I said before both he, and Kero-chan are going after Syaoran and Tomoyo wants to be part of it though I doubt it."

"I don't know your cousin can be scary when she wants too."

"True."

"Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you like to go out, I mean have lunch with me tomorrow." Eriol said being that the following day was Sunday.

Sakura smiled, somehow a day with Eriol made her feel warm, "I would love too. What time?"

"How about 2 pm? I'll pick you up."

"Alright."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Then she hung up the phone and smiled.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Eriol smiled as well as he put the phone down. "What got you all happy?" Nakuru asked

"I going out tomorrow."

"Finally. I was beginning to think that you were going to stay in this house forever."

"Well, I'm not."

"Good. So where are you going?"

"Not telling you." He said as he walked away

"Why not?"

"So you won't follow."

"Like I'll actually follow!"

"We both know that you would." Spinel said as he flew in the room.

"Shut up, Suppie."

Spinel growled, "You know I hate that name."

"You know that I love it." Spinel sighed and followed his master. 'I need to know where that moody sorcerer is going.' Nakuru thought  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sakura woke up and after eating breakfast and bathing she looked at the clock to see that it was 12:30. Kero heard the shuffling and opened his drawer/ make shift bedroom to reveal Sakura searching through her closet for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Clothes."

"They're perfectly good clothes in your closet."

"Yeah, but not one that I want to wear for today." She whined

"Is today special?"

"In a way." She muttered "I know! I'll call Tomoyo." She picked up her phone and looked for Tomoyo number.

"You're going to regret it." Kero said in a sing song voice.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sakura said and pressed call on her phone.

"Moshi moshi." Tomoyo answered

"Tomoyo, I need clothes fast."

"Casual or party?"

"Casual."

"On my way." And she hung up. Tomoyo stilled designed clothes for Sakura even though Sakura protested. A little while later Tomoyo rang the doorbell and Sakura opened door to see Tomoyo will many outfits in her hands.

"That was fast." Sakura said as she closed the door behind Tomoyo.

"Ran here as fast as I could, I didn't want to keep you waiting." Tomoyo panted and she went up to Sakura room. "I picked my best outfits." She said placing the clothes on the bed.

"It's not revealing is it?"

"If you didn't want revealing outfits you shouldn't have called me."

"I said causal clothes."

"Revealing clothes can be causal looking."

"I don't so." Sakura said shaking her head. 'I hate it when Kero right.'

"Here" picking up a white strapless dress with pink flowers designs on them. "Try this one." She pushes the dress in Sakura hands and led her to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes Sakura walked in and Tomoyo gasp. "I knew the dress will good on you." The white dress reached an inched below Sakura knees. Tomoyo gave her light pink ballets flats and a white mid short sleeve sweater that went well with the dress. "Perfect." Sakura looked in her mirror and agreed with Tomoyo. "So where are you going?"

"Last night, Eriol called to ask if I wanted to have lunch with him today." Sakura said brushing her long hair down.

"Really? How interesting."

"Why is that interesting?" Sakura said looking at her friend.

"You'll see." Tomoyo smiled. Even though Sakura was a mature teenager, she was still clueless about feelings that were towards her. At 2, the doorbell rang and Sakura opened it to reveal a smiling Eriol.

"You look amazing." Eriol said

"Thanks, it one of Tomoyo's designs." Sakura blushed

"But everything Tomoyo-chan designs look amazing on you."

"That because Sakura-chan has an amazing body." Tomoyo said from behind Sakura.

Sakura jumped and blushed at Tomoyo words, "Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sweat drop

"Now you two have loads of fun." Tomoyo said pushing Eriol and Sakura out the door and she closed it behind them. Sakura knocked, since she forgot her purse, Tomoyo opened the door and handed Sakura her purse. Kero and Yue came downstairs as Tomoyo closed the door for the second time.

"Where's Sakura?" Kero asked

"On a date." Tomoyo smiled

"She's already dating someone?" Yue asked.

"Not yet but she soon will, I see love blooming between those two."

"Between who?" Kero asked

"Sakura and Eriol-kun."

"NANI?! You're setting Sakura up with him?"

"Hai"

"Why would you do that?"

"You'll see."

Eriol was walking with Sakura to his black Mercedes car, Eriol opened the door and Sakura slide into car. Eriol hopped into the driver's seat and drove away from Sakura house the silence grew between the two and Sakura decided to break it. "So where are we going?" she asked

"A new restaurant that just opened." Eriol explained

"Oh, what the name of it?" Sakura asked

"Kyo Ya." (AN: this is a real Japanese restaurant but it's in New York City).

"Oh, I hope it's nice."

"I heard that it is and that the food is amazing."

"I can't wait." After a 20 minute drive, they arrived at the restaurant Eriol, being the gentleman that he is, open the car door for Sakura and held out his hand to her.

They walked inside the restaurant and the delicious aroma of food hit both of them. The hostess was a pretty girl in her late 20's who flashed a smile at the two of them. "Name?"

"Hiiragizawa, table for two." Eriol answered

The woman smiled, "Yes, a waiter will bring you to your table." As she said that a handsome man that looked like he was in his early 20's lead them to their table.

Eriol held out the chair for Sakura and then he sat on his own chair. The waiter gave the menus to the two then he looked and smiled at Sakura. Eriol saw this and it made his blood boil, even though they were just friends, the waiter didn't know for all he knew they could be on a date. It gave him no right to look at his Sakura like that. 'Wait. His Sakura? Why did I just think that?'

"Are you ready to order any drinks?" The waiter said still looking at Sakura.

"Hai, I'll have a sprite." Sakura smiled

"I'll have tea." Eriol said. Even though the waiter write both drinks he stilled stared at Sakura, who seem uncomfortable able about it.

"Alright, I'll be back to take your orders and bring your drinks as well." The waiter stared at Sakura longingly one last time before leaving.

Sakura breathed in relief, "That was awkward, that guy was just staring at me. I don't have anything in my hair or anything, do I?" She asked feeling around her head and looking down her body.

Eriol smiled, "No, you're perfect."

Sakura blushed, "I'm not perfect."

"Believe me when I say that you are a beautiful, perfect woman." Sakura blushed again and looked back at her menu.

Eriol only smiled but on the inside he was freaking out, 'Why did I say that? Where are these feelings and thoughts coming from?'

'Why did Eriol say that? I'm not perfect. He's the perfect one with all his knowledge and his amazing body features- did I just say amazing body features? What is happening to me?' Sakura thought, mentally shaking her head.

"Do you know what you want?" Eriol asked

"Hai, demo it's seems too expensive."

"It's okay Sakura-chan, you can order it." Eriol smiled

"Demo…."

"Sakura-chan," Eriol said in a deep voice "I insist."

Sakura not trusting her voice nodded her head, before, in elementary school, Eriol would use his Clow voice and it would the living daylights out of her and she hated it but now that he's older and his voice grew deeper and sounded a bit like Clow when he's serious, for some reason it appealed to her.

The waiter arrived and gave Sakura and Eriol their drinks and still staring at Sakura he said, "Are you ready to order?"

Sakura nodded her head and said, "I'll have the Maya Shrimp."

"I'll have the Fried Soft Shell Shrimp, Gobo & Ingen." Eriol said. The waiter, like before, just stared and Sakura while writing down the order and Eriol felt something in him that he hasn't felt in a while: jealously. 'Why would feel like this? Sakura-chan only a friend, a very beautiful friend with lovely emerald eyes and kissable- STOP I cannot continue thinking these thought plus her stupid Syaoran broke up with her yesterday. It would be wrong to say anything. Would it?' The waiter collected the menus, stared at Sakura, and then he left.

"I thought he'll never leave." Sakura sighed. Eriol smiled knowing that Sakura will never like a guy like that. "I would at least think that he would be a little considerate since I'm here with you."

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled and Sakura smiled back. 'She has such a beautiful smile.' He mentally frowned. 'I really have to stop with these thoughts.'

"So Sakura how's school?" Sakura was in her final year of high school while Eriol finished school early and was now in his first semester of college.

"It's fine, I'm doing a little better with math though I don't see the importance of it when it comes to the advance part."

Eriol laughed, "I understand."

"How's college?"

"It's more interesting than high school. The classroom is filled with over 30 students and in some of my class it's over 100."

"It would be so weird being in a class like that." Sakura said putting her hands on her chin.

"That's what awaiting you in the fall."

"Please don't remind me."

"So you do know where you're going for school?"

"Hai, I've awarded a scholarship to the Clamp school for its culinary and athletics program."

"Sakura-chan that amazing. Does anyone else know?"

"No, I was going to tell everyone later."

"Clamp is a very elite school Sakura-chan. You are very lucky."

"Hai, demo what am I to do with Kero and Yue. I could bring Kero but Yue..."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Eriol smiled, putting his hand on hers. "I'm sure everything will work out." Sakura smiled back at him and they stayed like that for a while until the waiter returned with their food. Eriol glared at the waiter while Sakura blushed. 'How dare he interrupt our moment!' Eriol thought angrily.

The waiter places both plates of food on table, "Do you need anything else miss?" He smiled at Sakura

"Um no thank you." Sakura said. The waiter looked at her then left. Eriol anger simmered as the waiter walked away. They ate and Eriol continued asked questions about the programs in the Clamp school. After finishing their food, they decided to leave. After protests from Sakura about payment they left the restaurant and were about to walk to Eriol car but the same waiter came outside to speak to Sakura.

"Is it alright if I call you?" he asked

"No sorry, I just came out of a relationship and I'm not ready for another." Sakura said and Eriol hope of maybe asking her out dropped. The guy nodded his head then walked back in the restaurant. "I glad he bought that."

Eriol looked at her, "You mean you didn't mean it?" he asked as they were walking back to his car.

"No, I'm not wasting any breath on Syaoran. I already moved on from him." Sakura smiled

"I'm glad. You should shed no tears for my baka of a descendent."

Sakura laughed, "I thought you were going to him your cute descendent."

"I only do it to annoy him but he is a baka for hurting you like that." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek and looked her in her eyes. Sakura blushed took over and she turned her head and muttered, "Arigato." They reached his car and he opened the door and closed it behind her then entered in the driver side. They drove off in silence. 'Maybe I seemed to forward, after all she was just dumped.' Eriol thought. 'Demo, ever since yesterday I can't seem to get her out of my head.' "Would you like to go somewhere else?"

"Hai, but where should we go?"

Eriol thought for a moment, "How about the amusement park, for old time sake." He smiled

Sakura smiled back, "I would like that." After 10 minutes they had arrived to the amusement park. Eriol parked the car and they walked to park. They were still full from lunch so they mostly played the games and Eriol won a lot of prizes and gave them all to her. She thanked him but since she had so many Eriol had to hold some until a vendor gave her a bag to carry it all. They walked around and Sakura suggested the Ferris wheel and they entered in one of the carriages. Sakura and Eriol looked out the windows until he turned and looked at her. Sakura realized that Eriol was looking at her and she looked at him. He leaned towards gently placed his lips on her and she did nothing to stop him.

He pulled back, "Gomen Sakura I-I didn't mean-" He was interrupted by Sakura lips on him and they stayed like that for a while. Eriol realized that the ride might soon be over so using his magic he stopped the ride. Sakura pulled back and looked at him. "I didn't want our moment to be over yet." Sakura smiled then kissed him again. When they pulled back, they were both smiling at each other, but neither saying a word. Eriol spoke first, "Sakura, I know you and Syaoran just broke up yesterday and that I should wait a while before moving on to you but I couldn't help myself."

"I understand, Eriol. But I know that I'm ready to move on from Syaoran. Truth to be told, I don't think I was truly in love with him. I think that all it was, was childhood feelings. I was denying the truth that I was hurting myself in believing that we were happy. Eriol I want this, I want us to be together. I have been developing feeling for you and it feels right being with you."

Eriol smiled, "I've been having feelings for you as well Sakura-chan." With that they leaned into each other passion.

"Eriol, I think it's time you undo the spell." She said pulling away from him since it was starting to get dark.

Eriol sighed, "I believe you're right." He undoes the spell and the Ferris wheel moved again and their carriage stop they both got off holding each other hands.

"Gomen, for taking for long. We don't know what caused it to stop." The man handling the Ferris wheel said.

"It's no problem at all." Eriol said and Sakura laughed since Eriol was the problem. They walked out the amusement park and Eriol drove Sakura home. When they arrived at the Kinomoto house, Eriol walked to her to her porch. They looked at each other and Sakura placed her arms around Eriol neck and he placed his arms around her waist and continued from where they left off from the Ferris wheel. Sakura and Eriol noticed the presence of two people watching them and they pulled apart in time to see the curtains moved. "I believe your guardian and best friend are watching us."

Sakura opened the door and walked in the house, with Eriol still standing by the door, to see Yue reading, Kero and Tomoyo watching T.V.

"Sakura-chan you're finally home." Tomoyo smiled

"Yes I am." Sakura smiled. She turned back to Eriol, "Thank you for everything, today."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." She leaned in and kissed him goodnight. Eriol smiled and walked to his car.

Sakura closed the door and turned around to see a beaming Tomoyo, "So what happened today?"

"He took me to a new restaurant, then the amusement park and won these prizes." Showing the bag of prizes. "Then we came home." She said purposely hiding the kissing scene between them.

Tomoyo turned red, "Sakura-chan, you are withholding details from me."

Sakura smiled at her friend and said innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about." And she went to her bedroom.

Tomoyo followed her to her room, "Sakura you will tell me what happened this instant!"

Sakura smiled, "Alright, during the amusement park, we went on the Ferris wheel and he kissed me, then he apologized, but I kissed him back, he then stopped the ride with his magic and we continued kissing and told him that I have feelings for him, he said the same thing, and we kissed again. I knew we had to stop since it was getting dark and he undid the spell, leading us to the moment where you were spying on us."

"I wasn't spying." Tomoyo defended.

"Then it must be someone else, presence who aura is similar to yours, who was standing by the window."

"Must have been." Tomoyo smiled then she squealed, "I'm so happy that you two are together now. Eriol is really good person and you two look good together."

"You think we look good together?"

"I know so. Demo I wish I was there to videotape the whole thing." Tomoyo said sadly

Sakura sweat dropped, then muttered, "Tomoyo."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol returned home smiling. Though his guardians were used to his smiles, this one seemed different. "Did something happened, Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked

"Hai, something wonderful happened." Eriol answered.

"What?"

"Eriol went on a date with Sakura and made out with her." Nakuru answered.

"And how would you know that?" Eriol asked looking sternly at her.

"Cause I followed you."

"You what?!"

"So that where you've been all day." Spinel said

"Nakuru why would you do something like that?"

"Since you wouldn't tell me I had to follow you."

"Why didn't I feel your presence?"

"Probably because you were staring so much at Sakura-chan."

Eriol blushed, "That still that not give you the right."

"No but being your guardian gives me the right. You could have hurt yourself. I was merely doing my duties."

Eriol was about to retort but Nakuru was right. As a guardian she had to make sure he was okay.

"Wow I never thought that I'll see the day that Nakuru would stump you." Spinel said

"Neither did I." Eriol said.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day afterschool Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home, "I can't wait till summer." Sakura sighed

"Never can I. So what are you and Eriol doing?" Tomoyo smiled

"I don't know, he called this morning to say hi but we didn't discuss plans."

"You should talk to him now."

"Now?" Tomoyo pointed and in front of her house Eriol stood in front of his car, Sakura smiled then ran over to him. Sakura placed her arms around his neck and they kissed. "Eriol, what are you doing here?"

"Does a guy need a reason to see to woman he's falling for?"

Sakura blushed, "No."

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said to Tomoyo

Tomoyo smiled, "Hello, Eriol-kun. Sakura-chan I'm going home, call you later."

Sakura waved goodbye to her best friend then waved goodbye, "Eriol would you like to come inside?"

"I would love to." They walked inside and Yue and Kero greeted them.

"So you and Sakura are dating now. Listen you may have been our master in a previous life but that doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you if you hurt Sakura-chan." Kero growled

"The same goes for me." Yue said

"I understand Keroberos and Yue." Eriol smiled. Yue nodded his head then walked upstairs to his room.

"I need to get that guy out the house." Sakura sighed

"He'll never do it." Kero said

"Yeah. Eriol would like to join us for dinner?"

"Hai, but let me tell Nakuru." He went to call and after minutes of hearing Eriol yelling he came back. "Gomen, Nakuru and Spinel were fighting."

"I understand, I go through the same thing."

"Yue and I don't fight." Kero said

"No, it's you fighting Yue."

"You would too if you were his brother." Sakura and Eriol sweat drop.

Sakura looked at the clock, "I'd better start dinner."

"Would you like some help?" Eriol asked

"Hai" she smiled. A few hours later, Sakura, Eriol, Kero and Yue were sitting down to eat. Dinner was quiet except for Kero's munching, after dinner Sakura and Yue put the dishes in the sink while Kero went to Sakura room to play video games

"I'll do the dishes." Yue said

"It okay Yue, I do it. But you can do it tomorrow." Sakura said and Yue went back upstairs. After she was done, she joined Eriol in the living room. "Eriol, I want to show you something." She called to book and it float down to her. "Before Syaoran let I made a nameless card. It had no powers but when the void card came Syaoran sacrificed his feeling but the nameless card joined with the void and became the Hope card giving Syaoran back his feelings." She showed Eriol the card. "Ever since then I've been trying to make cards and I finally did it five years ago, so let me introduce to you, Reminder, Memory, Party and Cook." She showed him four new cards.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan. You truly are powerful."

"I don't about that." Sakura blushed

"Don't doubt yourself, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded then they both leaned in to each other. A few minutes later they parted. Eriol looked at his clock. "I better go. I left Nakuru and Spinel together for too long." He said standing up and Sakura nodded. "I see you tomorrow." he kissed her then left the room. Sakura smiled to herself, 'I'm so lucky!'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Eriol continued dating and soon school ended and Sakura and her friends finally graduated from school and they began the summer vacation. Sakura told her family and friends about the scholarship to Clamp and they celebrated. They celebrated more when Tomoyo said she also entered in Clamp campus design program. A few days after the celebration Sakura collected the mail and gasp at what she saw in her hand. They doorbell rang and it showed Tomoyo with the same thing in her hand.

"Did get it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded her head. They opened and read the invitation:

You are invited to participate in the Wedding celebration between

Syaoran Li and Meilin Li on July 20. We hope to see you there.

"I see why Syaoran broke up with me."

"You moved on right?"

"Of course plus I have Eriol." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. "You didn't think I still have feeling for him."

"No, I was just making sure."

Sakura cell phone rang and she saw it was Eriol. "Moshi moshi."

"Did you get it?" Eriol asked

"Hai."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Plus I have you."

Eriol seemed happy, "I glad. Are you going?"

"Hai. Meilin is my friend after all."

"Alright." Eriol then hung up.

"Eriol also got an invitation."

"Seems Li-kun invited everyone." Tomoyo said and Sakura nodded in agreement. Toya opened the door with Yukito behind him before he answered, Tomoyo said, "Yes we got the invitation, Sakura is fine with it and yes she is going."

Toya nodded, "But still that gaki has a lot of nerve to send this to us." He said shaking his fist.

As the wedding date drew closer so did Sakura and Eriol. When it was time, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Nakuru, Spinel, Toya and Yukito caught a plane to Hong Kong. They all stayed at the same hotel. Sakura and Tomoyo tried to see Meilin but she was busy with wedding preparations.

When to wedding day came, they all arrived at the ceremony. Tomoyo designed Sakura dress, saying it to show Syaoran what he was missing. Tomoyo design a long violet dress that had thin straps on the shoulder with a low v cut that showed a little cleavage. She brought with her beige platform pump dress shoes to go with the dress. Sakura brought her white ballet shoes in her bag just in case she couldn't survive in walking in them all day. She let her hair down and curled it. The wedding was in a church and it started off wonderfully then Meilin came down the aisle she looked beautiful. Sakura looked at the altar and Syaoran eyes met hers and his widen before he looked back at Meilin. The wedding continued without any problems.

The couple said their 'I dos' and it soon ended. The gang then went to the reception; they were all seated together at one table and since everyone at the wedding knew of magic Kero and Spinel were there as well. Sakura could no longer could handle it and quickly changed to her flats under the table. She mentally told Reminder who was in her purse to tell her to get the pumps before leaving. The married couple arrived and Sakura and Tomoyo finally got to her. Eriol went with them. Meilin was talking with Syaoran and Yelan.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan I'm so glad you came." Meilin then turned to Eriol. "Have we met?"

"We have in elementary, but we didn't talk. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Nice to meet you. You must already know Syaoran, and this is my mother-in-law, Yelan Li." Sakura and Tomoyo already meet Yelan years ago when they visited Hong Kong.

Yelan bowed at Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. "Sakura-san it has been years since I last saw you. You have grow beautifully and I sense your magic as grown as well."

Sakura nodded, "Hai, after the Final Judgment, Clow-san spirit revealed to me that I have the power of the stars."

"The power of the stars? I've never heard of such a power."

"That because it's a rare, but it's very powerful." Eriol said.

"Since I had a new power, I had to transform the Clow cards into my own." Sakura stated.

"Really?" How interesting. Xiao Lang is this why you stayed with Sakura-san after the judgment?"

"Hai." Syaoran muttered and turned his head.

Yelan noticed how uncomfortable Syaoran was. 'If only he dated and married Sakura0san then they would've had powerful children and the cards will still be in the family.' Yelan thought. 'I'm not displease with his marriage with Meilin but she has no magic, meaning that the first child may or may not have powers. The Elders will not like that.' Yelan turned turned to Eriol, "Your presence feel strong. Do you have magic?"

"Hai, after all I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol laughed

Yelan and Meilin stared at him. Yelan was the first to recover, "Clow-sama was reincarnated?"

"Hai, he split himself between me and another."

"Who's the other?" Meilin asked

"My father." Sakura answered

"Really?! No wonder you got the cards." Meilin exclaimed "When did you discover this?"

"It was after the final battle. Eriol was the one making the situations for me to change the cards." Sakura said.

"It was you?! You made my hands hurt from fighting the penguins!" Meilin cried

"I didn't make you fight them." Eriol stated

"If I didn't they would've killed me!"

"No, I made sure that none of the situations would do anything that will ultimately killed anyone."

Meilin huffed, "But wouldn't there be a different way to make Sakura changed the cards?"

"Perhaps but I liked the way I did it." Eriol smiled

"You have a weird sense of things."

"Well he is Clow's reincarnation." Sakura smiled. "It's obvious he was inherit his twisted sense."

"Xiao Lang did you know of this?" Yelan asked

"Of course he did, after all he was there during it all." Tomoyo smiled

Yelan was stunned, "I'm surprised you never told me any of this."

"Yes, my cute descendent. I'm quite surprised as well on the fact that you didn't talk at all about me." Eriol said pretending to be hurt.

Syaoran growled, "You know I hate that you call me that."

Eriol smiled, "Of course I do."

"Meilin, I want to congratulate you and Syaoran on your wedding and I hope you have a happy marriage." Sakura said.

"Xiexie Sakura." Meilin said she hugged Sakura and Tomoyo. "I know that you and Tomoyo graduated from high school so congrats to you too. Also I'm sorry that this marriage ended things with Syaoran."

Yelan looked confused, 'Did Xiao Lang used to date Sakura-san?'

"Arigato. But don't worry about it." Sakura smiled. Syaoran mentally frowned, 'She shouldn't be so happy about it.' he thought.

"So, where are you guys going to school?"

"Sakura and I got in to the Clamp academy." Tomoyo said.

Meilin, Syaoran and Yelan gasped. "Sugoi. That's an amazing school. You guys are lucky." Meilin said.

"I'm impressed myself. Clamp is a very elite school. I'm very happy you both got in." Yelan said

"Me too." Syaoran muttered looking elsewhere.

"Arigato. I'm pretty excited about going. But the only thing is what do I do with Yue?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura-chan remembered what I said." Eriol said

"Hai, everything will work itself out." Sakura sighed. "But I'll like to know how."

"Patience my cherry." Eriol smiled mischievously.

Sakura looked at Eriol, "You did something didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he said innocently

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, you tell me what you did!" Sakura yelled but Eriol shaked his head. "You better tell me or else I get SHOT on you."

"I can easily get SHOT to stop. After all I was his master."

"But now I'm his mistress, so tell me what you did!" Sakura shouted and Eriol simply laughed making Sakura turn red.

Meilin laughed as well, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were dating." Syaoran looked at Sakura and Eriol when Meilin said that, and Sakura and Eriol looked at each other.

"They are dating." Tomoyo smiled wondering how Syaoran would take it.

"What?! Is it true?" Meilin asked the couple. Sakura and Eriol nodded their heads and Eriol held Sakura close to his side and kissed her temple. Syaoran glared at the two as if willing them to break apart. Tomoyo saw the glare and mentally wished she had brought her video camera. Yelan saw it as well and made a note to ask her son about it.

"Well I'd better go; I have to make sure Kero-chan doesn't eat your wedding cake." Sakura said leaving with Tomoyo following.

"I better go too I have to make Nakuru didn't stuffed sweets down Spinel throat." Eriol said then he turned to look for his guardians.

"What will happen if this Spinel eats sweets?" Yelan asked

"He goes in a drunken rampage looking for any sweets. It is not a pretty sight." Syaoran said staring looking at Sakura departing back. Meilin and Yelan saw who he was staring at and with a look Yelan made Meilin leave.

"Xiao Lang, did you used to date Sakura-san?" Yelan asked

"Hai." Syaoran frowned.

"All these years and you never told me?" Yelan sighed, "Sakura-san would've made a good wife."

"But the Elders wanted me to marry Meilin."

"Hai, but if they ever figure out that Sakura has become powerful and how she is connected to Clow-san, they surely regret it."

"Hai and now she's dating him." Syaoran growled.

"From your tone I'm guessing you don't like him or the fact that he dates Sakura-san."

"Hai" Syaoran muttered.

Yelan sighed, "Xiao Lang, you are now a married man, any previous feelings for other women should be gone. Do you understand?"

"Hai" Syaoran growled and he walked away. 'So sad, Sakura would've been a perfect daughter-in-law.' Yelan thought.

Sakura and Tomoyo found Kero and luckily Yue was watching him. Nakuru was about to give Spinel sweets she carried but Eriol arrived in time to stop it. Sakura then went outside for air and stared at the moon and the shining stars that twinkled beside it. Syaoran went outside and leaned against the tree, when he turned his head he saw Sakura basking in the moonlight. He felt his heart against his chest and he knew that he still had feelings for her. As he was about to go to her, when Eriol came outside and placed his arms around her waist. Syaoran turned red. Eriol whispered into Sakura which caused her to laugh then he kissed her cheeks. Syaoran angry at the scene he watched so made moved towards the door making it look like he just came outside.

He cleared his throat, announcing his presence, "Am I interrupting something?"

"In fact you are." Eriol said coolly. "But my dear descendent I wish to thank you." Sakura and Syaoran looked at him.

"Thank me? For what?" Syaoran wondered

"If you didn't break up with this beautiful woman, I wouldn't have never would have realized my feeling for her."

Syaoran growled at him, "The only reason why I broke up Sakura was because I was engage to Meilin."

"Then why didn't you tell me that? You hurt me Syaoran. You made me feel like something was wrong with me!"

Syaoran stared at her and lowered his head, "Sakura I'm sorry."

Sakura took a deep breath, "Though I shouldn't. I forgive you Syaoran and I meant what I said before. I really do wish you happiness in your marriage."

"Arigato." Syaoran muttered

"Also stay clear of my Onii-chan and Kero-chan. They want to kill you."

"What of Yue?"

"Yue will probably just glare at you."

"Oh, arigato." With that Syaoran walked back into the reception.

"You gave him the easy way out." Eriol said

"I know but I moved on and I'm happier with you."

"I'm glad. Sakura though we have been dating for a time but, I just to want to say that, I love you."

Sakura gasped then smiled, "I love you too." Eriol leaned in to kiss her but Sakura stopped him. "Now tell me what you did." She said seriously.

Eriol laughed, "Its a surprised."

In the wedding reception, everyone heard, "HOOOEE, ERIOL!"

Tomoyo laughed, "They really are perfect for each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

At the Kinomoto house….

Sakura sighed as she finished packing the last of her boxes. "I'm finished." Kero flew on the bedroom.

"Who knew you had so much stuff." Kero sighed

"Tell me about it."

"Why isn't Eriol's other guardians here to help?"

"Eriol told me that they are going to meet us at the campus."

"Sakura! Are you ready?" Fujitaka yelled from downstairs.

"Hai! It's time Kero-chan!"

"Clamp here we come!" Kero said. Sakura smiled then called the MOVE card to bring all the boxes downstairs. Since they were many boxes, Toya had to rent a truck. Once all the boxes were downstairs, Yue, Yukito, Toya, Fujitaka, and Eriol were helping to put the boxes in the truck.

"Alright, all of kaijuu stuff is in the truck." Toya said.

Sakura growled, "I'm 18 and I'm not a kaijuu." Toya, Yukito, and Yue went in the truck and Sakura was going to ride with Eriol. Tomoyo was going to join them at the campus.

"Sakura-chan, I'll going to miss you." Fujitaka smiled

"I'll miss you too Otou-san but Okaa-san will keep you occupied and so will Onii-chan and I'll visit as well." Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes. She hugged Fujitaka then went in Eriol car with Kero in her purse. She waved bye and they all drove to the Clamp campus.

"I never realized how much I'm going to miss my Otou-san." Sakura said sadly.

"You'll see him again." Eriol said

"I know." They continued driving and they finally arrived at the campus. Tomoyo was waiting in the front of the gate.

"Hey guys!" She yelled out and ran towards Sakura. "I just learned we're going to be roommates!" Both girls squealed.

Sakura turned to Eriol, "Now tell me this surprised you've been keeping from me."

Eriol smiled, "Aright cherry. By using my connections, I had Yue hired as an ancient history professor."

"That perfect since he lived it." Tomoyo said

"I didn't live all through history." Yue said. "But I do know things that most people don't know about it."

"This is perfect now that Yue able to join us." Sakura smiled

"I have another surprised."

"Nani?"

"I also got accepted to Clamp." Eriol smiled

Sakura gasped, "Really?!"

"Hai now we can continue being together." Sakura jumped on Eriol and kissed him.

Sakura let go of him, "Wait about Nakuru and Spinel?"

"Spinel will be with me and I had Nakuru placed as a student here."

"She must be talented at something to get into this school." Toya commented

"Or have a master with connections." Yue said.

They all laughed at Yue comment except for Yue himself. Afterwards Toya, Yukito, Yue, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura took all of Sakura boxes and brought it her new dorm that she was sharing with Tomoyo. As they were walking to the halls, Sakura was not looking ahead and walked into three guys. (AN: I wonder who they can be;)

Sakura got up, "Gomen, I wasn't looking."

"It okay." A blond haired name said. "It was my fault for not seeing you." He stood up and pick up the box. "For walking into you, let me carry your box."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled. They all walked into Sakura and Tomoyo room and the blond haired man with his two friends followed. Sakura and Tomoyo room was very large open space. When they first walked in there was a living room space with couches arranged in a semi circle and a coffee table in the center, there were two tables by the window and a large flat screen T.V on the wall. The room was painted beige and the floor was wooden with a couple of rugs on it. There were two large windows that overlook part of the campus. There were two doors on opposite side of the room to where Sakura guess was the bedroom.

"Here's your box." The blond man said.

"Arigato."

"By the way what your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ahh, that means cherry blossom right?" Sakura nodded her head. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady such as yourself." Sakura blushed while Eriol and Toya glared at the man. "By the way, I'm Nokoru Imonoyama, and these are my friends, Suoh Takamura, and Akira Ijyuin."

"Nokoru-kun, we have a meeting to get to." The man named Suoh said.

"Right. I hope I see you again, Kinomoto-san." Nokoru said.

"Me too." Sakura smiled. The three men left and Sakura turned around.

"She just entered this school and already, she is making friends." Toya said

"That's just who Sakura is." Tomoyo smiled

"I'd just wished that guy wouldn't flirt with you." Eriol growled.

"Eriol, I'm sure he was just being polite." Sakura laughed

"Polite my foot. If he flirts with you again. I won't be in control of any of the spells I casted on him."

"For some reason the name Imonoyama and Takamura seem very familiar to me." Yukito said

"Do you think you know them?" Toya asked

"No its just that them names seem familiar."

The door opened and it revealed Nakuru who was holding Spinel, "Hello neighbors."

"We're neighbors?" Sakura asked

"Hai, but Eriol made sure I had no roommate." Nakuru pouted

"Just in case." Eriol stated

Nakuru huffed, "Whatever." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"Sakura which room do you want?" Tomoyo asked

"It doesn't matter." Sakura answered

"Alright, I'll take this one." Tomoyo pointed over to the one closest to the front door.

"Then I'll take that one." Sakura pointed to the door on the opposite side. She picked up her box and walked into her new room. The room was larger than her old bedroom and the ceiling was higher as well. The walls were painted white and the floor were wooden. There was a desk with a lamp on it by the large window with a brown dresser near it, the bed was on the other side of the desk with another window next to it and the bed was not yet made but she would do it later and there was also a night stand by the bed. The closet that was by the desk seemed large enough to hold all of her clothes but when she opened she was right that it would al of her clothes and more. There was another door in the room and when she opened it she saw that she had her own bathroom that was tiled white. The sink was across from the door with a mirror facing her, the toilet was next to the sink and a shower was next to the toilet. It was a clear shower door but it also had a curtain behind the clear door and the shower head was detachable. On the other side of the sink was a bath tub that Sakura figure she was going to spend many hours with. She already figured that she was going to enjoy the Clamp school.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

Sakura finished packing two hours ago and now she was by the lake with Eriol. "School has everything. It's like a little town in here."

"Hai, it also has the perfect place for a sorcerer and his sorceress to be together." Eriol smiled holding Sakura on his lap.

Sakura giggled, "I really like your surprise which is rare for me since I don't like surprises."

Eriol smiled, "It was easy to figure out, Yue will make an exceptionally teacher. I was going to make Nakuru a teacher but I realized that might be the stupidest thing to do."

"Well I'm sure Nakuru would have made a good teacher."

"I would have bet Nakuru would be fired in the first week. If I can't leave her alone with Spinel, how could I leave alone with a classroom of student."

Sakura sighed, "You're right. You made the right choice."

"I certainly did." Eriol looked at Sakura, "I love you."

Sakura smiled, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her and Sakura kissed back. Clamp was famous for having festivals and right at that moment fireworks blasted in the sky but neither were paying a attention to it they were only paying attention to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering that was the Clamp School Detectives in this story. The boys are teenagers, so that makes them 17-19. I'm thinking of doing a CCS and Clamp School Detectives crossover, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys like this. Comments please. Till the next story. Ja ne!


End file.
